


Sourwolves Want To Be Held Too

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: 3 Times Derek Held Stiles +1 Time Stiles Held Derek





	Sourwolves Want To Be Held Too

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Panic attacks. I wrote it the way I experience my panic attacks, but others may experience them different.
> 
> This is not edited, so I'm sorry if there's a mistake.
> 
> I also published this on Wattpad.

1.

Stiles closes his eyes and feels his heart beat faster than ever. His head hurts and he starts hyperventilating. The panic takes control over his mind and his whole body is shaking.

"Stiles?" he hears, but it sounds like its miles away. "Stiles, look at me." He doesn't recognize the voice, yes it sounds familiar, but he can't concentrate on who it is. He sees a blurry face in front of him.

"Stiles." Rough hands grab his shoulders. "Stiles, breathe, there's nothing to be afraid of, just breathe." Stiles tries to focus on the voice, everything is less blurt and he looks in the familiar green eyes of his... Friend? They're not really friends, are they?

"Derek?" He's able to say. "Yes, hey, it's me. Focus on me. It'll be okay." Derek kneels down in front of him, since Stiles was sitting on the floor. "Tell me about your favorite book." Derek says to him. "What?"

"You need to focus something, now tell me. What is your favorite book?"

"I..." He closes his eyes again, "I'll Give You The Sun" Stiles answers. "Okay, who is the author?" Derek asks him. "I don't remember, I don't think this is working."

"It is. Why is it your favorite book?" Derek keeps asking. "The way its written." Stiles feels his heart slow down and looks at Derek. "How..."

"I used to have panic attacks after the fire, Laura used to calm me down with trying to make a conversation about something that I was interested in." Derek explains. "I didn't know werewolves have panic attacks too." Stiles says. Derek let's out a short laugh, which is new to Stiles. "It may sound weird, but we're human too."

Stiles nods and looks down, "Thank you. I can't remember the last time someone tried to help me with a panic attack." Derek sighs, "You don't have to thank me, Stiles. We're pack."

Stiles doesn't know what he's thinking, but he wraps his arms around Derek's waist and holds on him tightly. He's not a werewolf, but the Alpha makes him feel safe. It's a new feeling, well not exactly. He used to feel this way when his mom hugged him. He hasn't felt like this in a long time.

Derek is surprised, but wraps his arms around the younger male. He can feel tears on his neck, Stiles is crying softly. Derek frowns and hugs him tighter, suddenly feeling protective over Stiles. He remembers the way Laura held him after his panic attacks.

"It'll be okay, Stiles. I promise you." Derek whispers in his hair. "It'll be okay."

\--

2.

"Hey mom." Stiles wipes away the tear on his cheek and places the bouquet of flowers on her grave. "It's been 13 years now." He sights and kneels on the ground. He has never done this, but he sees people do this in movies all the time, talk to the graves of their loved ones. And he has caught Derek talking to a picture of Erica and Boyd once.

"I'm 23 years old, my life is... Okay... Besides all the supernatural stuff that's going on." He laughs softly, "Yes, mom, werewolves are real. Do you remember Scott, he is one. I'm also sort of dating one. You probably remember Talia Hale? Her oldest son, Derek, really stole my heart." He takes a deep breath and feels his hands shake lightly.

"I miss you, mom. I keep imagining what it would be like with you here. If you would be proud, but everything would probably be different. After you died, Scott and I became even more close. He's like my brother."

Stiles sighs, "This is stupid." He stands up and sees a familiar werewolf standing underneath a tree looking at him. "Glad to see you haven't lost your creepy stalking skills when I was at college." Stiles tries to joke, but he's too tired to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Derek ignores his comment and looks at him with worry in his eyes. He uncrosses his arms and fights the feeling to wrap Stiles in his arms. "Fine. Peachy. Amazing." Stiles answers and looks at his moms grave.

Derek grabs his hand. It's new, the touching. It's only been a few weeks since Derek finally asked him out on a date. They haven't done anything besides hugging and getting coffee.

Stiles likes the feeling of Derek holding his hand. Derek's hand is rough, but his grip is gentle. He looks at Derek, "Okay, maybe I'm not fine." His voice breaks in the middle of the sentence and Derek quickly pulls him in a hug.

It's one of the things Stiles loves... Eh, likes the most about Derek. If someone would've told him a few years ago that _the_ Derek I'm-going-to-rip-your-throat-out-with-my-teeth Sourwolf Hale loved hugging, he would think your crazy. Yes, crazier than werewolves and banshees and nogitsunes.

"Why don't you introduce me to your mom." Derek suggests. Stiles pulls away from the hug, "What?" he asks confused. Derek kneels down in front of the grave. "Hello, Mrs. Stilinski. It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot of stories about you from Stiles and the Sheriff. I'm Derek Hale, your son's boyfriend. I promise I'll protect him and love him no matter what, your son is special."

Stiles wipes away the new tears on his cheeks and listens to Derek talk about him. He doesn't know what he's feeling. Sadness, because of his mom's death. But he also feels happiness and love, watching Derek talk to his mom's grave. Happiness because he loves Derek so much. Yes, they've been sort-of-dating for a few weeks, but they've known each other for years now.

"How did you know I was here?" He asks when they walk towards his jeep, holding hands. "Your dad told me it was her anniversary today, and I know you." Derek tells him. "Thank you." Stiles says to him. "You don't have to thank me, Stiles. We're boyfriends."

\---

3.

Stiles groans when the alpha werewolf uses his claw to cut in Stiles' skin. He hears Derek's screams in the background. Stiles can't imagine how powerless he must feel, chained up, watching his fiance die.

But he's the fiance. The human fiance. So yeah. Maybe he can imagine how powerless Derek must feel. The alpha werewolf chuckles, "Your uncle, Peter? I watched him kill my family, my human family." He starts talking to Derek and moves his claw towards Stiles' throat. Derek growls at him, "Let him go. I'm not responsible for my uncles actions."

The werewolf laughs, "Your uncle doesn't really care about people, does he? But he does care about you, and his daughter. His daughter is being protected by a true alpha, but you, his dear nephew, are protected by this weak human. The only way to hurt your uncle is by hurting you. And the only way to hurt you... " He smirks at Stiles and cuts his cheek, making both Stiles and Derek whimper. "... Is by hurting him."

Stiles tries to look at Derek, but it probably wasn't a good idea. Now that Derek can see the blood on Stiles' face, his eyes show more hurt than he had ever seen in his eyes.

Derek's eyes glow blue, "I'm going to kill you." He growls loudly. It didn't matter that the wolfsbane made him weaker, he made a promise to Claudia, to Stiles, to himself, that he would protect Stiles no matter what.

He remembers the night that Scott turned into a true alpha. It wasn't the true alpha powers that helped Scott break the mountain ash, it was the strong feeling to protect the people he loved. Derek feels himself slowly turn into his beta form and tries to break free with all his power. He looks into Stiles eyes, his scared honey eyes.

And that's it. He breaks the chains, surprising the alpha werewolf, and attacks him.

Stiles can't see what's happening, he hears both wolf's growl and sees them fight, but he doesn't know who's winning. Blood is everywhere, most of it is his, but the new blood is from the fighting werewolves. He doesn't have werewolf senses, but he has a feeling that most of it is the alpha's blood.

He sees the alpha fall on the ground, his chest almost ripped open. It should be a traumatic sight, but he has seen worse. Derek is just sitting there with a cold look in his eyes, "No one hurts him." Derek says to the dead body.

"Derek?" Stiles is able to say. Derek's cold blue eyes turn back to his green and worried eyes as he runs towards Stiles. As soon as he hugs Stiles, the adrenaline is gone and he starts feeling the wounds the alpha caused. Derek hisses when Stiles lifts his shirt to look at them. "These wounds... You could be dead right now." Stiles whispers. "I don't care, as long as you're safe." Derek says and wipes away the tears and blood from Stiles' cheeks. "I'd do everything to keep you safe."

"You can't keep me safe if you're dead." Stiles tells him with fresh tears in his eyes. Derek doesn't know what to say, so he just holds him. Every sob that Stiles let's out breaks Derek's heart. He wipes away a tear of his own and focuses on Stiles' scent. He's safe, he tells himself. Stiles is safe.

\---

+1

It's the few words that destroy his whole world. 'There's no cure.'

The words keep repeating in his head, and he can't get them to stop. He let's out a frustrated groan and buries his head in his hands. He's sitting on their bed, he peeks through his fingers and looks at the picture on the wall.

On the picture, Stiles is looking at him with love in his eyes. His bright honey eyes full of love. Stiles was wearing a blue suit that Lydia bought him. The new silver band looks like it glows in the moon light. He remembers the werewolf jokes Stiles made about the silver.

He looks at himself on the picture, just like Stiles he isn't looking at the camera, but at their angel. Her red hair is braided and she is missing a tooth. He now knows why his dad always felt so protective over Derek's oldest human sister.

Their angel, Rosie, is a human like Stiles. Of course, since Stiles and Lydia are her biological parents. When they were talking about having kids, Lydia suggested being their surrogate. Rosie had Lydia's hair and Stiles' eyes and nose.

The door opens, "Der, are you okay?" Stiles asks him. He looks tired and his eyes are red. "No." Derek admits and Stiles sits next to them. "I don't know what to do." Derek had never felt like this, not even after the fire. "There's nothing we can do." He feels tears roll down his cheeks.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek shoulders and lets his husband cry in his shoulder. "She's going to die, Stiles." Stiles feels his own tears escape hearing his husband sob. "Our little angel."

Stiles wants to scream, sob, yell. But he knows he has to be strong, it's his turn to hold his husband. To be there for him, to be a shoulder to cry on. They've been through a lot, but he has never seen Derek so broken, so lost.

"I talked to Scott." Stiles says. "She's 13, she can make the choice."

Derek looks up, memories of Paige dying in his arm because of the bite. "No, she can't get the bite."

"Derek, sh-"

"No!" Derek yells. Stiles flinches but keeps talking. "It's the only way to save her, Derek."

"She's too young, what if the bite kills her?"

"She's going to die without it, we have to try." Stiles sights, "I don't like it either, but if it means that it'll save her..."

Derek stays quiet. He looks vulnerable, the tears covering his face, his beard growing a little too long. His eyes tell Stiles that he's scared.

"She's strong, Derek. She will survive." Stiles says before pulling him back in a hug.

They stay like that, Stiles holding a crying Derek, staring at the picture of their wedding day.


End file.
